hypotheticaltornadoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tornadoes of 2019 (Tornado880)
The 2019 tornado season was an active tornado season which spawned several violent, and long track tornadoes. In total, there were 1,879 tornadoes, resulting in 1,675 deaths, and causing 15 Billion in damages. Strong and destructive tornadoes form most commonly in the United States, Bangladesh, and Eastern India, but they can occur almost almost anywhere under the right conditions. Tornadoes also develop occasionally in southern Canada during the Northern Hemisphere's summer and somewhat regularly at other times of year across Europe, Asia, and Australia. Tornadic events are often accompanied with other forms of severe weather, including strong thunderstorms, strong winds, and hail. January There were 27 tornadoes reported in the US in January. January 1 A low pressure system resulted in unseasonably warm temperatures in the Northeastern States. The result of this would be a Squall line which ripped through New York and Pennsylvania during the early to mid afternoon. 2 tornadoes touched down, both rated EF1. 0 people died, and 3 were injured during this event. January 19 Main article: 2019 South Carolina tornado outbreak A strong low pressure system resulted in a massive tornado outbreak across much of South Carolina during the early to mid morning. A total of 18 tornadoes touched down, the deadliest and most intense wan an EF5 that touched down in Lexington. As a result, 46 people died, and 51 were injured. January 26 An impressive cold front moved through Texas. Several tornadoes touchdown, including an EF3 in Fort Worth. February There were 32 tornadoes in the US in February. February 9 A derecho developed over Kentucky during the early morning hours. Outflow boundary extended into Tennessee and into Georgia, resulting in supercells producing several tornadoes through the mid to late morning. February 18-19 '' Main Article: Tornado Outbreak of February 18-19, 2019'' A strong upper level cyclone sent a warm air mass into Michigan during the evening of February 19. An EF4 tornado touched down in Detroit, resulting in 13 deaths. An EF5 occurred in White River, Ontario, and Richards Landing, Ontario. In total, 2.2 Billion in damages was done. March There were 72 tornadoes in the US in March. March 8 A low pressure built into South Carolina during the afternoon. A strong Upper level disturbance moved in from Georgia during the mid morning hours resulting in a line of thunderstorms. A total of 19 tornadoes touched down. March 13 A strong cyclone resulted in 10 tornadoes in the midwest, including 5 EF3s and 1 EF4. In total, 16 were killed, and 26 were injured. April There were 149 tornadoes in the US in April. April 2 (Colombia) Several tornadoes touched down throughout Colombia, causing 3 deaths and 12 injuries. April 4 A strong surface low moved through the Northeast, spawning 4 tornadoes. April 16-17 (Russia) 3 tornadoes touched down, including 1 EF4. May There were 467 tornadoes in the US in May. May 3 (Poland) A total of 20 tornadoes touched down, mainly weak and short lived. 0 were killed and 1 was injured. May 6 A derecho was observed crossing Texas during the early morning hours. The squall line then moved into Louisiana during the late morning, resulting in 16 tornadoes, causing a total of 21 deaths, and 23 injuries. May 7 (DR Congo) 23 tornadoes were confirmed in the afternoon. A total of 3 people died, and 19 were injured. May 9 (Australia) A total of 6 tornadoes touched down. An EF1 tornado struck Brisbane, resulting in 1 death and 3 injuries. May 12 (Australia) 4 tornadoes touched down, including 3 EF3s. 5 were killed an 15 were injured. May 16 A low pressure system brought several severe storms into the midwest during the afternoon. 36 tornadoes touched down, including 15 EF3s and 1 EF4. In total 31 people died, and 51 were injured. June There were 396 tornadoes in the US in June. June 1 (Norway) Main article: 2019 Norwegian Super Outbreak A historic outbreak, which is by far the deadliest, costliest, and strongest outbreak in Norwegian history. A total of 253 tornadoes touched down, resulting in 311 deaths, 1,000+ injuries, and causing 4.4 Billion in damages. The strongest tornado of the day was an EF5 that struck Oslo. June 2 (Germany) A mesoscale convective complex over Germany spawned 5 tornadoes, including an EF4. A total of 11 people were killed, and 67 were injured. June 15 A very strong shortwave trough moved though the Northeast. A strong squall line moved through New York during the evening hours, spawning 8 tornadoes, and producing winds up to 100 miles an hour. A total of 3 people were killed, and 2 were injured. July There were 200 tornadoes confirmed in July. July 3 A severe thunderstorm dropped several tornadoes throughout Montana. A total of 19 tornadoes touched down, resulting in 0 deaths and 1 injury. July 4 (Netherlands) 6 tornadoes touched down, including an EF1 in Amsterdam. In total, 3 were killed, and 5 were injured. July 6-7 (Belgium) A surprise tornado outbreak in Belgium spawned 13 tornadoes, killing 1 person and injuring 10. July 9-10 A squall line moved through the state of Maine overnight, spawning 3 tornadoes, including 1 EF3. In total, 2 were killed, and 1 was injured. July 12 Several supercells flared up along the west coast during the early afternoon across California. 4 tornadoes touched down, including 3 EF3s. In total, 1 person died, and 3 were injured. July 16 Several tornadoes touched down in Idaho, including 2 EF3s. August There were 175 tornadoes confirmed in August. August 2 (Canada) A total of 19 tornadoes touched down, including 2 EF4s. A total of 17 were killed, and 20 were injured. August 4-5 Main article: 2019 Albuquerque-Brunswick tornado outbreak A very strong tornado outbreak spawned 16 tornadoes, Including an EF4 in Albuquerque, and an EF5 in Brunswick. In total, 219 people were killed, and over 1,000 were injured. Category:Outbreaks Category:Tornadoes of 2019 (Tornado880) Category:Tornadoes Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Violent Outbreaks Category:F5/EF5 Tornadoes Category:Tornado Seasons Category:Catastrophic Tornadoes